The Birth of Ridley Ch 1: Birth
by TheSTHMC
Summary: The U.S Government require a new weapon, one that no man has ever seen in the real world. This weapon shall be the most worthy one the Universe has ever seen, for it is the legendary, Ridley.


"A heartbeat! We've got a heartbeat!"  
People wearing goggles and white lab coats turned their pale faces towards the young man who called out the long-awaited words. All rushed towards him and stared at the monitor before them. There was a steady pulse of sound every second. With every pulse, came greater joy. After ten seconds of awe, cheers and handshakes started to occur.

An old man was sitting on an office chair looking at some files related to his project. He opened a file which read, "CLASSIFIED" on the front, almost painted deep black. It stood out to the sage folder. He opened it and two words were in bold, "Ridley Project". Below the words were a number of paragraphs that were related to the "Ridley Project" and made no sense, as this man wrote it in a specific way, coded almost. One sentence was clear however, it read,  
"The "Ridley Project" is being funded by the U.S Government, and the final results will be used for military purposes. All requests will be met. If the result is a failure however, all persons who worked on the project will be terminated and disposed of as non-existent. Report first abnormalities to 936-284-047 Channel 2446. Failure to comply will result in immediate execution. If result is positive, run basic tests of communication, physical and mental performance".

The 64 year-old man turned the page and a dragon-like figure was embodied within a photo. The object within the photo resembled something out of science-fiction. The dragon-like being had purple scaley-skin, large golden wings with bony and purple joints, a large but thin neck, a large head with massive teeth, a large spiky tail with a spear head-like tip. It had muscular arms with four fingered hands. The being also had very muscular legs and had three clawed toes. The most striking feature of the dragon-like object were the big yellow eyes that had red irises and deep black pupils.

Below the image was a paragraph indicating the requirements for the "Ridley Project",  
"Must resemble "Ridley" in every way, physically, strength-wise and size must be accurate to "Metroid Ridley"". The "Ridley" is one from a game, a famous enemy one had to fight. Most of the scientists thought that the program would fail, as there was nothing biological to go on, but when the first cell division occurred, no-one doubted that the project could fail. Some even thought the person funding the programme played too much Metroid.

As the old man closed the folder, a younger man ran into the room,  
"Doctor Kameta!" The man looked like he was having a fit of joy, "Ridley is alive." The old man opened his eyes as wide as they'd dare, and he got out of his seat and slowly walked out of the room with the younger man behind him.

There was a 25 foot tall cylinder that was covered in metal. Silence came about the scientists and they all turned towards the old man. Kameta walked towards the monitor that read the heartbeats. Scientists moved away from the doctor as he walked closer. Kameta walked up five steps and found himself faced by the monitor. A heartbeat occurred every second. Kameta was still for ten seconds, and then pressed a red button. The metal split in two and pulled away from each other, it was a giant metal door. The metal disappeared and revealed what the door was hiding. A 23 foot purple dragon-like beast, curled up in a ball like a baby in the womb. Kameta stood in awe and froze, with fear, amazement and joy. There was a gasp in the crowd of 50 scientists. The Ridley from Metroid was now real. It was created to it's exact specifications. Ridley twitched a little suggesting it was alive and it could move. Kameta cried a little at the sight.

The next day, a lone scientist was sleeping next to the monitor that was recording Ridley's movements. Suddenly, rapid high-pitched pulsing woke the man up and he was utterly startled at what he saw. Ridley's pulse was increasing, 3 beats a second, and rapid mental and physical movement. An alarm sounded and many scientists and soldiers ran towards the cylinder containing Ridley. Soldiers pointed their weapons towards Ridley, many scientists pulled the guns from them. A riot began and Kameta was bewildered at the sight. Then, a piercing yellow eye opened, all trembled and collapsed in fear upon noticing. Ridley stared at the humans. There were ten seconds of silence, before Ridley opened it's mouth and roared. The glass encasing the beast shattered and fell upon unfortunate victims. Many covered their ears and some went deaf.

"This cannot be!" Kameta shouted in his soundproof room. "How can this be happening!? He is not supposed to be doing this! He cannot be!" But reality struck Kameta as Ridley bit a soldier and threw him at Kameta. The glass held the impact, but Ridley charged towards him. Kameta screamed, and he was silenced by Ridley's 20 foot long tail.

Ridley roared and opened it's 30 foot long golden wings and flapped, until it was off the ground. Ridley looked above it and roared once more. Then, a fireball emerged from Ridley's throat, and fired towards the ceiling. It struck with amazing force. Ridley charged towards the ceiling and rammed through. The top of the 50 foot room collapsed and entombed everyone inside.


End file.
